1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an output shaft lubricating structure of a liquid pressurizing pump, and more particularly to a pump capable of keeping better lubrication for an output shaft and a turning sleeve, reducing wear and tear, and prolonging its service life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nebulizers used for air-conditioning purposes or horticultural purposes are required to pressurize the liquid in order to spray the liquid through a spray head, providing a desired spraying effect. In general, a liquid pressurizing pump is used for pressurizing the liquid. For a conventional centrifugal blade-type liquid pump, fluid (lift) is as the main consideration, they cannot get a better spraying effect because hydraulic pressure is not high. The nebulizer cannot get a good spraying effect. A conventional whirlpool-type fluid pressurizing pump improves liquid pressurizing. However, the demand for precision of the whirlpool assembly is strict. In the market, the nebulizers are positioned at a low price for production costs. This is not cost-effective. A conventional crankshaft plunger liquid pressurizing pump permits liquid to be pressurized well. However, it uses a crankshaft driven by a motor to pull and push a plunger so as to pressurize the liquid. In consideration of the cranks on the crankshaft not to interfere with each other, the length of the crankshaft must be longer. This needs a larger space for a mechanical movement. It is necessary to manufacture a liquid pressurizing portion and a power mechanical portion separately, which consumes more materials, is large in size, and is not beneficial for installation.
A number of conventional liquid pressurizing pumps are disclosed. Their advantage is compactness. For the eccentric portion of the eccentric shaft to drive the plunger, the eccentric portion is provided with a turning wheel to lower and reduce the friction and wear between the eccentric portion and the plunger end surface by means of the turning wheel to drive the plunger end surface. However, the turning of the surface of the eccentric portion and the tuning wheel lacks lubrication, so the surface of the eccentric portion and the tuning wheel suffer a lot of wear and tear, particularly, in a long period of 1000 psi working pressure. This phenomenon is exacerbated and more obvious. The reason is that the eccentric shaft is directly driven by a quadruple motor (without a deceleration mechanism) at 1720-1740 RPM rotation speed. Although the eccentric portion and the turning wheel are sucked in lubricating oil for working, the rotational speed of both are equal to the turning speed of the eccentric shaft. The eccentric portion and the turning wheel are rotated at a high speed to throw oil centrifugally, which causes the lubricating oil on the surface of the eccentric portion to flow away quickly. The action that the eccentric portion and the turning wheel are rotated at a high speed for the lubricating oil to infiltrate the surface of the eccentric portion may have the problem of bad lubrication because the loss of lubricating oil is not replenished before stopping rotation. If it is able to replenish the lubricating oil during rotation of the eccentric portion, the aforesaid shortcoming can be overcome. The service life of the eccentric shaft and the turning wheel can be prolonged. Even when the working pressure reaches 2600 psi (high pressure), the durability of the eccentric shaft and the turning wheel can be maintained.